This proposal requests funds to support one-half of the travel expenses of 60 scientists, approximately 25 U.S. and 35 foreign, who will organize and present invited papers at the 15th International Biometric Conference. The meeting will be held 2-6 July 1990 in Budapest, Hungary. The strength of the meetings lies in the broad international participation of statisticians, biologists and mathematicians interested in quantitative statistical aspects of biology, genetics, epidemiology, pharmacology, medicine, public health and other fields. Topics to be discussed on statistical topics directly related to health issues include survival analysis, epidemiology, genetics, molecular biology, environmental pollution monitoring, modeling metabolism and pharmacokinetics;all of which have direct bearing on solutions to the major health concerns of today including AIDS, cancer and heart disease. In addition discussions on fundamental statistical issues of repeated measures, structural inference, image processing and causal inference all have direct application to current health related sciences. It is anticipated that the conference, which is the major international meeting of biostatisticians and biometricians throughout the world will be attended by 400 or more scientists from the international community.